Zombot Aerostatic Gondola
Zombot Aerostatic Gondola is the boss of Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that appears on Day 32. Occasionally, it will drop sandbags on flame trap tiles to burn a lane specified to it. Occasionally, Lost Pilot Zombies will drop on the lawn and an airplane shadow can be seen passing the lawn, suggesting that it is the one delivering them. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The floating fortress from the skies above. Special: drops zombies and bags o' sand After repeated failures with variously robotic engines of destruction, Dr. Zomboss decided to go with a kinder, more eco-friendly lighter-than-air-option to sow disaster and discord. Attacks The Zombot Aerostatic Gondola randomly performs one of the following actions: *It will summon zombies depending on the phase: **First phase: ***Adventurer Zombie ***Conehead Adventurer Zombie ***Buckethead Adventurer Zombie ***Lost Pilot Zombie ***Parasol Zombie ***Excavator Zombie **Second phase: ***Adventurer Zombie ***Conehead Adventurer Zombie ***Buckethead Adventurer Zombie ***Lost Pilot Zombie ***Bug Zombie ***Imp Porter **Third phase: ***Adventurer Zombie ***Conehead Adventurer Zombie ***Buckethead Adventurer Zombie ***Lost Pilot Zombie ***Turquoise Skull Zombie ***Bug Zombie *Dr. Zomboss will drop a sandbag at a flame trap tile to burn all plants and zombies in its lane, which replaces its charge attack. *Dr. Zomboss will call an aeroplane which drops down Lost Pilot Zombies. Strategies Only use the boulder tiles when you really need it as it will take out the plants in the progress. Remember that when Dr Zomboss summons the Lost Pilot Zombies they have a chance of activating the bolder trap. It's especially useful against dense and difficult zombies like the Excavator zombie, Parasol zombie, Lost Pilot zombie, and Bug zombies as their armor and speed make it tough to kill them. Gallery Zombot_AG_Almanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1. Zombot_AG_Almanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2. Sandbag icon.png|Almanac icon. Zombot_AeroGondola_Trailer.jpg|As seen in the trailer. 2015-06-25.jpg|Zomboss defeated. Screenshot_2015-06-27-16-12-32-1.png|Zomboss' body fully shown. ZombotAeroGondola-Defeated.png|When Zomboss is defeated, he is covered by Zombot's balloon and tries to escape. zomboss airplane attack.png|Dr. Zomboss summoning Lost Pilot Zombies. Notice the airplane shadow on the ground. GondolaAd.png|The ad after losing Day 32. Trivia *It is the third zombot in Plants vs. Zombies 2 to be able to fly. The first one is Zombot Tomorrow-tron (without the legs), and the second is Zombot Dark Dragon. **It is also the only zombot that does not have robotic eyes. In fact, it does not have any moving eyes at all. *When Dr. Zomboss is defeated in each phase, he is seen trying to get out due to the fact that it is covered by the Zombot's balloon. **It is the first zombot that allows the player to see Dr. Zomboss' entire body. **At this point, a familiar glitch can occur where Endurian will repeatedly attack the Zombot, and Stallia will slow it down. This also happens in other fights, like with Citron and Zombot Tomorrow-tron and Spikeweed and Zombot Plank Walker. *It is the third Zombot having Dr. Zomboss dressed according to the world theme. The first two being the Zombot Plank Walker and the Zombot Dark Dragon. *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola is the second Zombot not to release Gargantuars, the first being Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC. *Its description references previous Zomboss fights, which typically involved robots. *Though it is still named as "Zombot", this invention is an airship rather than a robot. *It is the first Zomboss level without lawn mowers. Alternatively, the players will have to use the boulder tiles. *In rare cases, Dr. Zomboss will fail to drop a sandbag at a flame trap tile. *When Dr. Zomboss calls for the Lost Pilot Zombies dropping to the lawn, the shadow created by the plane above has a strong resemblance to the shadow created by Zomboss Dark Dragon's opening animation. See also *Dr. Zomboss *Lost City - Day 32 *Zombots Category:Bosses Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Lost City Category:Flying zombies Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Zombies that don't target your house